TheCorruptAngel
TheCorruptAngel (TCA) is a regular veteran poster of Generation 90s, real name Mario. He has an occasionally-used alt by the name of GeheimnisMann. History TCA began coming to GameFAQs in 2003, but created his account officially in 2005. At first he only used his account to ask for help on a game on forums and rarely actually logged in. However, he became a regular at the Castlevania forums, taking part in an online community for the first time. This ended with the release of Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. Before its release, the board was essentially just a social board for talking and Castlevania discussion, but when it was released, it became as other game boards do when the game comes out and could no longer be a social board. A few years later, he migrated to the then-newly-released Generation 90s board. He had been searching for another place to have the same offer of friends with similar interests, and landed upon the Cartoons/Animations board, the Movies: At The Theatre board, and several others. He quickly grew accepted into Generation 90s and has since been a seemingly permanent member of the community. Personality Generally, TCA is a very mature person needed. Often seen as a voice of reason, he doesn't tend to be overly-outspoken, but at the same time he isn't very quiet either. While usually nice, he has been shown to be quite mean to people he dislikes, although getting TCA to dislike someone isn't very difficult, as he has high standards of what he expects people to behave like. TCA is a linguist, and enjoys studying languages. He can be defensive when his linguistic abilities are challenged, but it is generally agreed upon that his main languages are English (UK), German, French, and Russian, with somewhat more limited ability in other languages. He is generally considered to be a British wannabe, as he has converted to using British English and is very blatant in his undying support for the Untied Kingdom. He plans to move there after college. He also greatly dislikes living in Florida. Relationships TCA has a somewhat stable relationship to the body of Generation 90s. There's users he can call his enemies, users he can call his friends, and users he doesn't interact with at all. His enemies are RevenantDusk, Josh (AKA "Hannah Montana"), and in the past his enemies had been Puma and CMC. He doesn't have a preference on who his greatest friends or allies on the board are, but among the people he thinks most highly of are Joe, TheFFVIguy, Juan, Callin, Murmur, and Helen. In the past, his best friend and greatest ally was Star. People misinterpreted their friendship as being more akin to a romantic relationship, but this was not true. The rumours persisted due to their denying it over-dramatically. There are many users he doesn't tend to interact with at all. In the past, users such as Lizzy never got so much as a word from him. Currently, he doesn't interact with Axzeux (Aside from a recent "talking-to" about the "Sneezy" situation), Jenningsnash, ninjaman, wiifan, Stephen_White, and John. It is unknown how they would get along, but he remains neutral to users he never talks to. Notable Achievements Over the years, TCA has built up an amount of achievements pertaining to the board. He was a Junior Administrator of New Gen 90s, and created Novigrad, a failed secondary board meant to be akin to a second New Gen 90s. Novigrad never got off the ground despite heavy promotion. TCA wrote the original Timeline of Gen 90s. Category:Users